A steering column assembly 10 of the prior art is shown in FIG. 1. The steering column assembly 10 includes a steering column member 14 rotatable about a first pivoting axis 16 in raking adjustment between a plurality of rake positions. A lock 26 fixes the steering column assembly 10 at any one of the plurality of rake positions. The lock 26 includes a handle 32 moveable along an arcuate path 34 about an axis 36. The handle 32 rotates a shaft (not visible) aligned with the axis 36 to move mating cam members (not visible). When the handle 32 rotates in a first direction along the path 34, the cam members cooperate to urge each other apart, creating compressive forces between portions of the steering column assembly 10 and the lock 26. These forces increase friction and lock the steering column assembly 10 and the lock 26 together. When the handle 32 rotates in a second direction opposite the first direction along the path 34, the cam members cooperate to move closer together, reducing the compressive forces and friction to unlock the steering column assembly 10 and the lock 26. Examples of these kinds of compressive or friction locks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,732,050; 5,052,240; and 5,570,610.